Folive
“ I tease him because I love him. ” — Olive in EndurANTs Folive '('F/letcher and Olive) is the romantic pairing of Fletcher Quimby and Olive Doyle. It is one of the most supported pairings on the show. Fletcher and Olive do tease each other a lot and they fight sometimes but they do seem to be good friends and get along with each other most of the time without Chyna. Their relationship progresses throughout the series. In PatANT Pending, they even pretend to date, and they almost kiss. In Modeling AssignmANT, Fletcher and Olive have an entire subplot together. In EndurANTs, Olive says she teases Fletcher because she loves him. This pairing'' mainly rivals 'Flyna' ('Fl'/etcher and Ch/'yna'), 'Angive'' ('Ang/us and Ol/'ive'),'' Cholive' ('Ch'/yna and '''Olive'), Faisley (F'/letcher and P/'aisley), Fiolet (F'''/letcher and V/'''iolet), and Volive (V'''/iolet and '''Olive). Whoever ships or support this pairing are called Folivers, (Foliv/'''e/Follow/ers'). It is proven that Chyna Parks is a big Folive shipper as she mentioned they are "so cute together" in PatANT Pending. Additional Names for the Pairing *'Folive' ('''F/letcher and Olive) *'Flive' (Fl/etcher and Ol/'ive') *'Flolive' (Fl/etcher and Olive) *'Oletcher' (Ol/ive and Fl/'etcher') *'Fletchive' (Fletch/er and Ol/'ive') *'Olicher' (Oli/ve and Fle t/'cher') *'Ocher' '('O/live and Flet/'cher') *'Oliver' '('Oliv/e and Fletch/'er') *'Five' (F'/letcher and Ol/'ive) *'Olier' '('Oli/ve and Fletch/'er') *'Fleve' (Fle/tcher and Oli/'ve') Folive Moments Season 1 Moments TransplANTed *Throughout the episode they are seen glancing at each other several times. *The first beeswax statue that Fletcher was working on was of Olive. *When Fletcher said that Chyna was beautiful, Olive looked annoyed and possibly jealous. *Fletcher did not seem to mind that Olive teased him.' ' *Fletcher waits for Olive (and Chyna) before running out of the A.N.T. Farm. *Olive and Fletcher both scream "RUN!" at the same time, meaning they have dealt with the hallways together before. *Olive and Fletcher grab each other's shoulders. *Olive was the only one calming down Fletcher when he was worried about Angus. *They both run out the hallways leaving Chyna behind. *Olive and Fletcher sit next to each other in the music room. *Olive puts her arm on Fletcher's shoulder's when she says "Do we look like high schoole rs or what?" * Fletcher and Olive high-fived after they said their bed times, which means that they have the same bed time, and that they agree with each other. *When Olive and Fletcher got mad at Chyna and walked away, if you look closely, you can see Fletcher putting his arm on Olive. *Gibson mistakes Fletcher and Olive for a married couple, and neither of them deny it. *When Lexi called them freaks, Fletcher stood up for himself and for Olive. Then, Olive agreed with him. *Olive grabs Fletcher's arm when they are leaving Lexi's house. *When Fletcher said he made many sculptures of Chyna, Olive looked down, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes, possibly annoyed. ParticipANTs *Olive wants to be in the End Hunger Today Club, possibly because Fletcher is in it. The PhANTom Locker *Fletcher knew that Olive would never come to school at night. *Olive looks slightly annoyed when Fletcher comes running and hides behind Chyna. *Fletcher leaned towards Olive when Principal Skidmore came. SciANTs Fair * Fletcher smiles back at Olive when she shares about her 67th consecutive A and tells her, smiling, he also got an A. *Fletcher is seen looking back at Olive with a smile during class. *Olive looks annoyed when Fletcher said that he had a GPS system to track Chyna's every move. *When Principal Skidmore leaves, Fletcher stands next to Olive. *When Chyna is trying to think of something Olive is good for, Fletcher is smiling at Olive. *Fletcher agrees with Olive when she tells Chyna she won't be able to watch High Heels High. *Fletcher smiles at Olive after Chyna predicted that Olive said "I don't support your plan 100%" in Japanese" ''after she spoke Japanese. *After Chyna leaves the ANT Farm talking about High Heels High, Fletcher takes a step closer to Olive. StudANT Council *When Olive is checking the rule book and the music for the musical chairs game pauses, Olive is upset because she lost as she was reading the book. Before the opening titles you can see Fletcher and Olive shrug simultaneously. *When Chyna was about to leave the A.N.T. Farm, you can see that right when Fletcher stands up, and Chyna was about to pass by him, that Olive grabs her arm and pulls her away from him, as if she is jealous. Bad RomANTs * Olive turned crazy when she finds out that the gum is sugarless and Fletcher lies so she wouldn't be mad at him. *Olive (And Angus) help Fletcher chew gum for his sculpture even though she knew that it was a way for Fletcher to impress Chyna. The InformANT *Olive and Fletcher sit together at the lunch table and later in the A.N.T. Farm. *When Chyna was showing off her new "Free-Village Bookbag" you can see Fletcher and Olive sitting together doing homework ''(as seen in the picture below). *Olive knew Fletcher's middle name (Pumpernickel) and Fletcher didn't seem to be ann oyed by this. *Olive doesn't mind when Fletcher described her as having the gift of spouting random facts that no on cares about, she actually seems pleased. *Olive giggles at Fletcher's cat outfit. *Olive says, "Oh no! My cat (Fletcher) ran away!"'' saying "My Fletcher".'' ReplicANT *When Olive and Chyna came up to see Fletcher kissing the Chyna doll, Olive looked somewhat annoyed and hurt. *Fletcher called Olive a "robot inside of a human's body" which she thanked him for in a non-sarcastic voice. ClarivoyANT * Olive is extremely kind to Fletcher during this episode. *Olive and Fletcher sit at the same lunch table. *Fletcher asks Olive to sign his petition and is disappointed when she says no. *Olive (and Chyna) went to the meeting to support Fletcher. *Olive is amused by Fletcher's dinosaur outfit and claims, "It was totally worth the wait". *Fletcher sits next to Olive in the cafeteria. ManagemANT *Olive and Fletcher take home economics together. *At first, Fletcher and Olive sat with each other during class. *Fletcher asked Olive to be his partner with a smile''.'' *Olive accepts being Fletcher's partner''. '' *When Olive accepts being Fletcher's partner and talks a lot, Paisley walks up to Fletcher to ask to be his partner and Fletcher agrees instead of Olive. *Fletcher might've picked Paisley to be his partner because he wanted to make Olive jealous. *Olive seems upset and jealous when Fletcher leaves to be Paisley's partner. *Olive calls Fletcher decent. *Olive states that this wasn't the first time she's seen chicks run away from Fletcher, and he seems annoyed by this. PhilANTrophy *Fletcher wanted Olive to finish what she was going to say about cold fronts and warm fronts meeting. *When Gibson tells them that he got fired, Fletcher and Olive simultaneously say, "What!?" and look at each other. *Fletcher leans on Olive's chair. *Fletcher seems really hurt when Olive hits and yells at him. *When Fletcher says that someone forgot to bring snacks, he looks at Olive. *Olive reminds Fletcher he was the person to bring snacks. *Olive and Fletcher both drink the water glasses that Chyna is playing on. *While Olive is saying everything that Gibson has ever said to her, Fletcher is smiling. *When Chyna's pulling Gibson's Greatest Hits out of her hair, in the background Olive and Fletcher are passing the phone back and forth to each other and smiling. *Fletcher is still happy when Olive was being "all boring" with science. *Fletcher laughs when Olive is saying everything that Gibson says. FraudulANT * When Olive gets her face painted, Fletcher grabs Olive's head and shoulders when he recognized who painted it. *The next day when Olive's face paint is washed off, Fletcher says that he can't look at her. Olive looks hurt by this. He also says she used to be beautiful. *Olive threatens to beat him up after Fletcher insults her. *When Fletcher said that Zanko ripped him off, Olive immediately looks up from her work and seems concerned by this. The ReplacemANT *Olive watches Fletcher leave the ANT Farm after he found out Zanko ripped him off with a concerned look on her face. *Olive goes with Chyna to the art museum to help get Fletcher's stolen painting back, which means that Olive cares about Fletcher. *Olive yells and threatens Zanko to try and get Fletcher's painting back. *Fletcher grabs Olive's shoulders and tells her to calm down, looking worried. *Fletcher looks like he was going to catch Olive when she faints. CANTonese Style Cuisine *Olive rephrased Fletcher's words but added "because I love you", seeming kind of jealous of his crush on Chyna. IgnorANTs Is Bliss *When Olive loses her memory, Fletcher seems worried and guilty. *Olive and Fletcher shake hands when Olive mistakes his name as "terrible". *Fletcher looks sad when Skidmore says Olive has to leave. He then looks happy when he says, "She's back." *Fletcher leans into Olive and reminds her that she's Olive. *When Angus is trying to make Olive believe that she was his girlfriend and tries to kiss her, Fletcher looks jealous and tries to stop him. *After Olive gives the speech and Angus hugs her, you can see Fletcher with his arms crossed staring at Angus, seeming a bit jealous. *After Chyna said that she was glad Olive had her memory back, Fletcher said "Yeah, Chyna's glad your *back." He could have possibly said that trying to hide that he cared she could remember everything again. Slumber Party ANTics *Olive seems glad that Fletcher is there. *When Fletcher was in Chyna's room with all the girls, you can see that when Fletchers back is facing Olive, Olive is smiling while looking atFletcher. America Needs TalANT *When Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, and Cameron are helping Darryl get over his fear of flying, after Darryl yells at Fletcher'', Olive says, "Don't you talk to my baby that way!" Then she hugs Fletcher very close to her. *When Darryl yells at Fletcher in the car, Fletcher cries and Olive looks at him, possibly wishing she could comfort him as she did before but Chyna was in the way. *When Olive says "You know nothing about flirting", Fletcher looks hurt. He may have been trying to flirt with her but has failed in the past. SANTa's Little Helpers *Olive and Fletcher are seen looking, smiling, and agreeing with each other many times in this episode. *Olive and Fletcher fist bump three times. *Olive mentions that Fletcher and his plans are genius three times. *They sit very closely on the couch in the A.N.T Farm together. *Olive and Fletcher keep making fun of Principal Skidmore so much that even Chyna gets annoyed. *Instead of Fletcher saying that Chyna could get on his shoulders, he said that Olive could get on his shoulders and then Chyna would get on Olive's shoulders. *They are both dressed like elves and come down the chimney together. *Fletcher and Olive were messing around with the toys when they were in the orphan house. *When Fletcher said that they made the toys as a team, he glanced at Olive. *When Olive and Fletcher went in for the group hug at the orphanage, Olive and Fletcher put their arms around each other before getting into the group hug. Some EnchANTed Evening *Olive says that Chyna shouldn't lead Fletcher on and that she should let him down easily, probably because she doesn't want Fletcher to get hurt. *Olive wanted Chyna to tell Fletcher she had a boyfriend, probably hoping that Fletcher would quit liking Chyna and maybe like her. *Olive could have set Chyna and Fletcher on a double date in hopes she'd go with Fletcher. *Olive looks nervous when Chyna asks why she set up a double date. *Fletcher says that it was Olive who convinced him to agree about the double date, and doesn't know why he said yes to her. *Olive says that Fletcher has been asking a lot of questions about Chyna's boyfriend, which suggests that they talk to each other a lot. *When Angus says, "It's hot, isn't it?" about Olive getting in your head, Fletcher sort of nods. *Its also interesting how Fletcher wrote "I LUV U" instead of "I LOVE YOU", possibly hinting that Fletcher only thinks he "wants" Chyna and that he doesn't really love her. You're the One That I WANT *Fletcher and Olive are seen whispering closely to each other after the man walked in and unexpectedly cancelled their play. *Fletcher was in Olive's dream play. *When Lexi and Chyna are singing, Olive and Fletcher are seen dancing next to each other. *In Olive's dream play, Fletcher and herself were stuck in an elevator. PerformANTs *Fletcher is seen sitting on the armrest of the chair that Olive is sitting in. *Fletcher stands close to Olive and leans over her seat. *Fletcher backs Olive up on the suggestion of pretending to go see "The Happy Fuzzy Friends" band. *Fletcher and Olive sit on Chyna's bed together smiling. PatANT Pending *Fletcher and Olive seem to get closer in this episode. *Olive and Fletcher work on an invention together. *Olive puts her hand on Fletchers shoulder twice. *Fletcher smiles when Olive says how much stuff they could buy at the 99 cents store instead of rolling his eyes like he usually does when Olive uses her eidetic memory. *Olive smiles when she says Fletcher isn't her friend as if she did not really mean it. *Fletcher tried to warn Olive before she pressed the button ''Slap Mode. *Fletcher helps Olive put on Angus's hoodie to cover their invention. *Fletcher calls Olive his bud and punches her arm playfully, although he looked like he was lying. *Fletcher puts his arm around Olive. *Chyna thinks they are "secretly dating" ''and they go along and pretend to date. *Chyna seems happy that they are going out. *Olive says that she finds Fletcher immature, little weirdo, irresistible. *Fletcher says that Olive's endless babbling about nothing is so adorable. *Fletcher says that he loves Olive. *Chyna hugs Fletcher and Olive because she's happy when she thinks they are dating. *Chyna calls them her "two favorite sweet hearts". *Fletcher puts his arm around Olive and says "she's all mine". *Chyna says that Fletcher and Olive look cute together. *Chyna wants to take a picture of Fletcher and Olive as a couple. *Fletcher and Olive put their arms around each other when they were taking the picture. *Chyna suggested that they should kiss, and they almost do. *Chyna said she was convinced they were a couple. *Olive maybe thought Fletcher would go with her idea instead of Chyna's. *Olive looks very disapointed when Fletcher votes for Chyna's idea. *Olive looked jealous when Fletcher said that he was totally available. *Fletcher apologizes after he sees that Olive looked disappointed that he picked Chyna's invention over hers. *Fletcher looks and sounds sincere when he apologized to Olive. *Olive might have been angry with Chyna because Fletcher picked Chyna's over her's. *Fletcher said that Olive should know he liked anything to do with balloons. *After they nearly kiss, Olive says, "I'd rather lose half a billion dollars than kiss Fletcher". And Chyna says, "Wait, what's up? And half a billion dollars? Okay, this is not another scheme to take down Vegas, 'cause they know your faces now," That means Olive and Fletcher have worked together before when trying to take down Vegas, probably without Chyna because she says they (Vegas) know your faces now. Ballet DANTser *Olive uses Fletcher as an example when she is warning Violet not to go sit at the big kids table. *It is shown in the flashback that Olive and Fletcher do sit together at lunch alone sometimes. *Olive doesn't want to tell Violet where Fletcher is at the end of the episode. *Olive leans on Fletcher when she sees China talking with Lexi. *In the ANTs area, when Chyna is talking about how they failed to help Violet not be violent, Fletcher is sitting down beside, and looking at, Olive, who is standing. *The moment when Chyna asks Violet if she is sure that she wants to join ballet, Fletcher and Olive stand alone, really close to each other at the back. *When Violet leaves and Olive approaches next to Chyna, Fletcher stands beside Olive and both make eye contact. *When Olive is talking about the difference between Queen Bees and Horses, Fletcher stares at her the whole time. *When Olive confesses she just bored herself talking too much, Fletcher smirks and nods his head. *Olive smiles when she sees Fletcher in a tutu in ballet class. *When Lexi is talking to Chyna about Violet in ballet class, Fletcher and Olive stand much closer next to each other. *When Olive thinks Lexi called her psycopath or something like that, Fletcher shook his head. *On the day of the recital and everyone is already dressed up, Olive is talking about how they arrived at the end of the road Fletcher is staring at her the whole time. *When Chyna asks how marrying would help, Fletcher said married people live longer, Olive agreed with him and he smiled at her again, thanking her. (This is a moment, because she supported him, something she rarely does and that shows how she wants to see him happy.) *When Chyna leaves Fletcher and Olive to talk with Violet, they stand alone together and seem to be talking with each other. *When Violet hugs and says she loves Fletcher, he asks what and looks at Olive who apperas scared and jealous. *It might be possible that Olive didn't want to tell Violet where Fletcher was because she was jealous. *Olive looks like she seems sad after she told Violet where Fletcher is. *Fletcher calls and says he needs Olive when he gets hurt. *Fletcher looks defensive when they think Lexi was insulting Olive. Body of EvidANTs *Olive says she had talked to her robot about Fletcher. *Olive admits she mentions Fletcher at home. *Fletcher looks offended when he hears that Olive thinks he's stupid. *Fletcher tries to calm Olive down at her robots funeral. *Fletcher puts his hand on Olive's shoulder. *Olive's flashback is first of Fletcher. *Fletcher and Olive are seen sitting at the same table when Chyna is stating who was the murder. *Olive doesn't look mad at Fletcher when he admits he murdered her robot. *Fletcher said that when Hegel called him stupid it really stung, but Olive said he heard it at home. Meaning Fletcher is hurt when Olive calls him stupid. Season 2 Moments Creative ConsultANT *When Fletcher and Angus are rolling out the red carpet, Olive thinks it's for her, meaning she thinks Fletcher (and Angus) would do that for her. However, she could have just been joking. *Fletcher called olive a doof. InfANT *Fletcher and Olive greet the baby together. *Fletcher looks at Olive when Skidmore tries to give them the baby. They are also standing next to each other. *Fletcher leaves the door open for Olive and smiles as she runs out. FANTasy Girl *Olive (and Chyna) takes Fletcher's wallet and he doesn't seem to fight to much to get it back. * Fletcher is sad when he let Olive (and Chyna) down trying to raise money. *When Olive says, "It's okay, we're used to it." Fletcher walks away very sad and dissapointed. *Olive pretends Fletcher is dead (along with Chyna) to get more money for his artwork. *They eventually tell him the truth. *Fletcher told Chyna that Olive had taught him some moves, implying he asked her for help. Modeling AssignmANT *Fletcher and Olive have a subplot together. *They are seen hanging out alone together outside of school. *They both want to and work together to make Lexi miserable. *They went to a resturant three times together. *They do not give each other one insult the entire episode. *Olive comments to Fletcher that prision changed him, in an impressed way. *Besides Ballet DANTser and PatANT Pending, this was a very shipped Folive episode, because they helped each other without mentioning Chyna or insulting each other. *There was a lot of eye contact and smiling at each other. They also spent most of the *time sitting and standing together. *Each time Fletcher and Olive walked into Hippo's resterant, Fletcher opens the door for Olive. *Fletcher listened to Olive without complaining. ANTswers *Fletcher and Olive stand next to each other a lot and give each other looks and smiles and a Folive side hug in this episode. *When people are chasing Chyna because she is the one to blame for the shut down of the internet, Fletcher and Olive are stading close to each other, and both are with their arms crossed, at the same time looking at Chyna. * When Chyna talks about rebooting, Olive stares at Fletcher, like she is waiting for his opinion. *Once again when Fletcher is asking Chyna how could they cross the street without looking for instructions online, before that Olive looked at Fletcher and then listened to him without complaining. *When Fletcher asks how are they supposed to do their school work without the internet, he looks at Olive. *Fletcher hugs Olive sideways when they are in the library and find the skeleton of the librarian. *Fletcher and Olive (along with Angus) laughs at the rock e-mail. *When Olive replies to the rock e-mail and throws it back breaking another window, she turns to Fletcher smiling and raising her shoulders which Fletcher nods to, agreeing with her. *When Chyna is in the ANTernet, Olive is sitting in front of Fletcher who is standing behind her, looking down at her. *While Chyna and Angus are inside the screen of the ANTernet, Fletcher is standing next to Olive. *When Chyna is playing the keyboard cat, Fletcher smiles and turns to look at Olive who smiles back. *Fletcher and Olive stand next to each other when Chyna is playing the keyboard cat. *When Olive is saying "shhh" Fletcher is staring at her. *Olive didn't pull away from Fletcher when he hugged her scared. *When the skeleton's head falls and the four of them (Olive, Fletcher, Chyna and Angus) scream, Olive takes a step towards Fletcher and leans closer to him. *By the time people are entering the library, Olive and Fletcher are stading really close to each other *Fletcher seems to be checking out Olive when she is explaining to Paisley what penguins are. The ANTagonist *Olive showed up at Fletcher's premiere party. *Olive said it was great of Chyna to make a premiere party for Fletcher. *Olive touches Fletcher's shoulders and smiles. *Olive says Fletcher's character of the bothersome know it all is "hilarious". *Olive claims that they're friends. *Olive seems mad when Fletcher thinks Chyna said he smells bad. *Fletcher seems mad when Olive thinks Chyna said she didn't like what she was wearing. *When they were in the "court" and were told to go to the bench, Olive glances at Fletcher, then looks away and Fletcher does the same. *They sit next to each other at the bench. *Both Fletcher and Olive were going to hug just them two but Chyna cut in. *Fletcher and Olive decide to make fun of Chyna instead. *Fletcher sounds very sincere when he apologizes. *Fletcher and Olive glance at each other when Chyna is singing. *Fletcher's character threw bread crums at Chyna for Olive. EndurANTs *Olive didn't care about Neville. *Olive seems distraught when she learns Fletcher is in the wilderness. *Olive said "I tease him because I love him," admitting to loving Fletcher. *No one except for Olive gave helpful information while looking for Fletcher. *Olive admits to teasing Fletcher. *Fletcher saves everyone including Olive. *Olive looks happy while recapping the day she met Fletcher. *Olive crosses her arms angrily while Chyna is talking to Fletcher about his assistence, maybe because she's wanting to talk. *Olive seems happy when the boomarang knocks Chyna out before she can say she likes Fletcher. *When Olive said she loved him, she may have meant more then a friend because she say she doesn't love Angus, who is her friend. *Olive looks happy and impressed when Fletcher saved then from the emus. ConfinemANT *Fletcher along with Chyna, helps Olive ride a bike without training wheels. *Fletcher calms Olive down by saying "Its like riding a bike!" *When Olive starts to panic, Fletcher puts his hand on her back to comfort her. *Olive seems upset that she may never see Fletcher (and Chyna ever again). *When Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, and Angus group hug, Fletcher is behind Olive, hugging her with his head on her shoulder. *Fletcher didn't try to make a move on Chyna at all throughout the episode, possibly hinting his "crush" on her is fading. *Fletcher and Olive sits close together twice. *Olive jokingly says Fletcher looks like an idiot. *Fletcher leans close to Olive while trying to save the art and music program. *Olive lightly touches Fletcher's arm to get past him. *'Olive:' Don't play dumb, thats Fletcher's game! '''Fletcher:' Yeah! (he wasn't even offended). *When Olive was showing Chyna and Fletcher how Principal Skidmore was doing yoga, Fletcher was looking at her the entire time. *Fletcher and Olive look at each other while Chyna is singing. *Olive looks at Fletcher while Principal Skidmore was singing and dancing. *At the very end of the episode, when Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, and Angus walk through the door, Fletcher puts his arm around Olive. IntelligANT *Olive shows Fletcher her IQ score. *Fletcher teasingly says "Haha" to Olive for having a lower score than him. *Fletcher suggested Olive should retake the IQ test, probably he thinks its impossible for Chyna to have a higher score than Olive. *When Olive and Paisley walk through the door, Fletcher is staring at Olive while nervously touching his hair. *When Olive asked Chyna if she was stupid, Fletcher jokingly says "Yes" and Olive looked upset. *When Olive says she wants to help out Chyna, Fletcher says "Good, because she stinks". *Fletcher was cheering Olive on to win the Decatholon. *Fletcher smiles at Olive a lot in this episode. *Fletcher was surprised why Olive didn't get a good score on her IQ when she defeated everyone. *Fletcher grabs Angus's shoulder and asked him if he changed Olive's IQ score, possibly annoyed at the fact that Angus wants Olive to go out with him. *Fletcher didn't try to hit on Chyna at all throughout the entire episode, especially they had a lot of scenes together. SignificANT Other *Olive had red ''pants and a ''yellow shirt and Fletcher had yellow ''pants and a ''red shirt. Folive Quotes Want to see all of the '''Folive Quotes'? Click here!'' Photo Gallery To view the '''Folive' photo gallery, click here.'' Fanon Episode: PatANT Pending - 'PatANT Pending is the episode that Olive and Fletcher worked together without Chyna and pretended to date. They also almost kiss. Runner-up is 'Modeling AssignmANT, 'in which the subplot revoles around them against Lexi. '''Color: Rainbow-' Fletcher and Olive both often wear colorful clothes. In '''FraudulANT, Fletcher said Olive was beautiful when her face was painted with rainbow. Also, Fletcher is an artist, so the color should not be average. Folive Wiki: '''Click here to see the new Folive Wiki. '''Food: Popcorn- '''They got burried in popcorn in Modeling AssignmANT. 'Animal: Ant or Cat- ' ' The ANTagonist '''was a very Folive shipped episode, where Fletcher made ant characters for his webshow. Also, in The InformANT, Olive called Fletcher her cat after he ran away. '''Song: Na Na Na by One Direction- '''This song explains how they are friends and enemies at the same time which is why it is the official Folive song. '''Date: December 25th-' In '''sANTa's Little Helpers Fletcher and Olive got much closer. It was a Christmas episode. Shipper's Name: Folivers- It sounds like followers, and the fans of Folive follow Folive. Number: 13- 'Olive has 5 letters in her name and Fletcher has 8.(5+8=13) Plus, EndurANTs aired on the 13th, and in that episode, Olive says she loves Fletcher. Folive Songs *'7 Things 'by Miley Cyrus *'A Thousand Years by Christina Perri *'About You Now '''by Miranda Cosgrove *'According To You by Orianthi *'Angel To You, Devil To Me '''by The Click Five *'Anywhere But Here by Safety Suit *'B-e-a-u-tiful' by Megan Nicole *'Behind These Hazel Eyes '''by Kelly Clarkson *'Better Than Revenge''' by Taylor Swift *'By Your Side' by Tenth Avenue North *'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen *'Crush' by David Archuleta *'Crushcrushcrush '''by Paramore *'Daydream by Avril Lavigne *'''Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove *'Good Feeling '''by Flo Rida *'Good To You by Marianas Trench *'Hero '''by Sterling Knight *'Lost In You by Three Days Grace *'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift *'I Feel Like That '''by Jason Walker *'I Love You''' by Avril Lavigne *'I Should've Kissed You '''by One Direction *'Invisible by Big Time Rush *'''Left to love by Caroline Callander *'Invisible' by Taylor Swift *'Me Without You '''by Ashley Tisdale *'Mine by Taylor Swift *'''My Crush by China Anne McClain *'Na Na Na' by One Direction (Main Song) *'Olive You' by Dave Days ft. Kimmi Smiles (it has Olive's name) *'Once upon a dream '''by Emily Osment *'Only Hope''' by Mandy Moore *'Perfect '''by Hedley *'Sally's Song by Amy Lee *'''Shattered by Trading Yesterday *'Ships In The Night '''by Mat Kearney *'Slipping Away by Greyson Chance *'Smile '''by Avril Lavigne *'Shut Up & Kiss Me - Orianthi (runner up song and this pretty much explains their relationship.) *'Sitting On Top of the World '- Delta Goodrem *'Something About the Sunshine '''by Sterling Knight and Anna Margaret *'Sparks Fly''' by Taylor Swift *'Strangely Beautiful' by Shealeigh *'Stutter' by Maroon 5 *'Teardrops on My Guitar '''by Taylor Swift *'The Reason''' by Hoobastank *'Thinking About You' by Emily Osment *'We' by Joy Williams *'What You Mean to Me' by Sterling Knight *'Who's That Girl' by Hilary Duff *'Wouldn't Change A Thing '''by Camp Rock 2 *'You’re the Reason by Victoria Justice *'''You Are The Only One by Emily Osment (Please remember when adding songs to keep the list alphabetical. Some people are like Olive- afraid of disorganization.) Folive Dictionary A A.N.T.: What Fletcher and Olive are Ant: '''One of the Folive animals B '''Beautiful: '''Fletcher said that Olive's face used to be beautiful in FradulANT C '''Cat: '''One of the Folive animals '''Chyna: '''A known Foliver; Ex. In PatANT Pending she thought Fletcher and Olive dating was cute and a good idea D '''December 25th: '''The Folive date E '''EndurANTs: '''The episode where Olive said she loves Fletcher '''Enterprise: '''The back-pack company that Fletcher and Olive started F '''Folive: '''The oficial name of the romantic pairing of Fletcher Quimby and Olive Doyle '''Foliver: '''The name of anyone who ships Folive J '''Jierra: The real life pairing of Jake Short and Sierra McCormick K Kiss: '''Fletcher and Olive almost kissed in PantANT Pending L '''Love/Hate: The relationship Fletcher and Olive have N Na Na Na: The official Folive song O One Direction: '''The band that sings Na Na Na, the offical Folive song; See 'N' '''Outback: In the Austrailian Outback, Olive admits she loves Fletcher P PatANT Pending: The Folive episode Popcorn: '''The Folive food '''Prodigy: '''They are both prodigies, Olive beeing an academics prodigy and Fletcher an art prodigy R '''Rainbow: The Folive color Rivals: Pairing with Olive or Fletcher that are not Folive; Ex- Flyna, Angive, Fiolet, Faisley, Flexi, Colive, etc., etc. T Tease: 'Olive and Fletcher tease each other a lot '''The Sound of Muzak: '''The play Olive creates where she and Fletcher get stuck in an elevator Fanfiction *By the way Love Hurts *Olive's Dream *Changed *The Past and Present of Olive and Fletcher *Nice Time *pregANTcy *You and I *Thanks for the help *Too To Apologize *Someone is coming *Does true love exist? *i love you *Under All The Stress *When Dreams Become a Reality *songific central *My ConfidAnt *A Change in Heart *He Had To Know *Allgergies and OneSided Affections *Secrets Are Meant to Stay Secrets *Art Lessons Singing and Dancing *Thanks for Spilling Paint All Over Me Fletcher *The Apple Tree *The Oportune Moment *Drabbles and such :P *Confusing Love *Out of Reach *Puppy Love *something? *A Friend *True Love *Folive Forever! *This Was Done For a Reason *The Project *The Olive and Fletcher Story *ANTi Abuse Fund *Oh Olive *SummerTrain *Olives Story *Down Since Forever *Forever Haunted *young love *Always been there *Scandously In Love With You *Cinderella Never Saw This One Coming *Missing You *Happy *Olive and Fletcher Quimby Have Tied The Knot *You Are Beautiful *ANT Queen *Cant Not Love You *That Night *Dont Forget *I just didnt realise *Big City Small ANT *Crazy , Stupid , Love *cANTamos *Stolen *Folive Folife *Happy *Dear Fletcher *A Shoulder To Lean On *Awkward *Talented Schooling *Fletchers Choice *Much Ado About ANTS *You cANT Date Fletcher *I Like You, Do You Like Me *Taken *PlANTonic Ships Similar to Folive Sam/Freddie (''iCarly) *Sam (Olive) would often tease Freddie (Fletcher). *Freddie would often tease Sam. *Freddie had a crush on Carly (Chyna) before he started liking Sam. *They are both sidekicks. *They have brunette and blonde hair. Lily/Oliver (Hannah Montana) *Lilly (Olive) likes to tease Oliver (Fletcher). *They were best friends before they became a couple. *They were disgusted about becoming a couple. *They are both best friends of the main character. *They're both sidekicks. *They both have brunette and blonde hair. Quinn/Logan (Zoey 101) *Quinn (Olive) is very smart and can get on people's nerves. *Logan (Fletcher) can be stupid but still has a stroke of genius sometimes. *Logan and Quinn fought sometimes like Fletcher and Olive. *Logan and Quinn teased each other like Fletcher and Olive. *Logan teases Quinn about being smart. *Logan used to like Zoey (Chyna) before he fell for Quinn. Gunther/CeCe (Shake It Up!) *They tend to fight a lot. *They are frenemies. *They compliment each other, but not in public. *They insult each other. *They care about each other's well-being. Rocky/Gunther (Shake It Up!) *Like Olive, Rocky is extremely smart. *They both insult each other *They fight a lot *They are frenemies. *Like Fletcher, Gunther is artistic in a way. *They've known each other for a long time. Cory/Topanga (Boy Meets World) *Cory (Olive) used to tease Topanga (Fletcher) all the time. *They have brown and blonde hair. *They end up getting married (this can happen to Folive). Violet/Fletcher (A.N.T. Farm) *Violet (Olive) slaps and assaults Fletcher. *Fletcher is scared of Violet (Olive) sometimes. Userboxes '''Code: Folive Code:'''Folivewin '''Code: FoliveRocks Code: TrueFoliver What Olive Thinks of Fletcher *Olive thinks Fletcher knows nothing about flirting. (seen in America Needs TalANT) *Olive thinks Fletcher is stupid. *Olive thinks Fletcher is gullible. *Olive thinks Fletcher is a genius. (seen in SANTa's Little Helpers) *Olive thinks Fletcher is immature, a little weirdo, and he is irresistible. However, they were only pretending to date. (seen in PatANT Pending) *Despite the fact that they tease each other, Olive loves Fletcher (seen in EndurANTs) . Although, it is unknown whether she meant this a friendly or romantic way. What Fletcher Thinks of Olive *Fletcher thinks Olive's face is ugly. (seen in FraudulANT) *Fletcher thinks Olive is like an evil sorcerous. (seen in Some EnchANTed Evening) *Fletcher thinks that Olive`s endless babbling is so adorable but was part of the act. (seen in PatANT Pending) *Fletcher thinks Olives is a bother some know it all. (seen in The ANTagonist) Similarities *They both are in the A.N.T. program. *They were the first ones to approach Chyna. (seen in TransplANTed) . *They're both best friends with Chyna. *They dress up older. (literally in TransplANTed) *They both seem to have the same bedtime. (seen in TransplANTed) *They high-five each other in TransplANTed. *They don't want to fit in with the "big kids".'' '' (seen in TransplANTed, ParticipANT) *They are afraid of the'' "big kids". (seen in TransplANTed, ParticipANT) *They both seem to agree when Chyna's plans usually backfire. (seen in TransplANTed, SciANTs Fair, PhilANThropy, FraudulANT, PerformANTs) *They seem to have all of their classes together. (seen in TransplANTed, SciANTs Fair, ManagemANT, The ReplacemANT, You're the One That I WANT ) *They both like Chyna's singing. (seen in TransplANTed, America Needs TalANT, You're the One That I WANT PerformANTs *They both are seen sitting together at lunch (seen in The InformANT, ClairvoyANT, PerformANTs, Ballet DANTser ) *They both think Fletcher's plan is "genius". (seen in SANTa's Little Helpers ) *They fist bump a lot. (seen in SANTa's Little Helpers ) *They make fun of Principal Skidmore. (seen in sANTa's Little Helpers) *They both came up with the idea of "The Happy Fuzzy Friends". (seen in PerformANTs) *They made an invention. (seen in PatANT Pending) *The both agree to make fun of Chyna in the ending of The ANTagonist. *They can survive in the outback. (seen in EndurANTs) *They both wear colorful outfits. External Links Folive- Tumblr; 1 Folive- Tumblr; 2 Folive- Wiki Folive- Fanfiction Video Gallery Featured Content Content switches every Friday. Featured MomentEDIT In ANTswers Fletcher hugs Olive sideways when they are in the library and find the skeleton of the librarian. Featured QuoteEDIT 'Featured FanFiction''' Folive Forever! Featured Song I Love You by Avril Lavigne Featured Picture